codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Bottom?
Rock Bottom? is the twenty-third episode of Season 1 of Code Lyoko. Plot Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie are once again the only students staying at Kadic during the long weekend. During recess, Jeremie announces he has problems with connecting to Lyoko. Yumi says she will organize a party at her house. While Ulrich fools around by sliding in the dormitory corridor, Jim finds them and becomes angry at their tomfoolery. In the meantime, Odd finds his crush at the academy, Samantha "Sam" Knight, who is from another school. Odd chose her to be a DJ for the party and she agreed to it. Jeremie finally manages to connect to Lyoko and Aelita communicates with him, pointing out that the connection problems are the result of Lyoko constantly traveling through the network. After Odd flirts with Sam (and kisses her in the process), she asks him to go to the computer lab together. Once they arrive, he finds out she is trying to steal a laptop good enough for mixing music, since she currently can't afford one at the moment. Unfortunately, Jim enters the room and Sam hides under the desk. Thinking Odd intended to steal the laptop, he drags him to the secretary room and locks the computer lab door. In the secretary room, Jim refuses to listen to Odd. In the meantime, X.A.N.A. activates a tower in the Mountain Sector and uses it to generate a spectre. It dives into the ground. Samantha listens to strange sounds from the outside while unsuccessfully trying to get out. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie notice that the academy buildings begin to sink into the ground, that became gelatinous and muddy thanks to X.A.N.A.. Yumi receives a phone call while Sam notices the academy is sinking, also noticing the danger of suffocation. The ground slowly swallows the Science and Dormitory Buildings, with Jim being in his room, seemingly unaware of what is going on. Jeremie goes to the Factory while Odd and Ulrich are going to try to save Samantha. The rest of the city begins to sink as well. Aelita notices X.A.N.A.'s pulsations while Yumi arrives at the factory. Odd and Ulrich, meanwhile, try to connect the Dormitory and Science Buildings using a rope race technique. Jeremie virtualizes Yumi, who lands somewhat roughly because of the connection problems. Ulrich and Odd manage to save Samantha and they break through the door and escape. Jim finally becomes aware of the academy sinking, while Yumi and Aelita are confronted by two Hornets. Jim's room is flooding with soil. On Lyoko, Yumi is devirtualized and Aelita uses her Creativity to create a protective envelope for herself. Samantha, in order to be safe, is taken to the Factory. Jeremie virtualizes Odd and Ulrich to protect Aelita. Ulrich gets devirtualized while destroying one of the Hornets, and on Earth, Jim hides in the closet. Aelita manages to deactivate the tower and save Jim from suffocation. Jeremie then launches a return to the past. Starting over again, Odd takes Sam to Jeremie's room, who explains how to do what she wanted without having to steal equipment as Odd looks on, amused. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is 36ème dessous. *This episode marks the first appearance of Samantha Knight. *In the original script for this episode, Samantha was originally going to be named "Francesca". Errors *While Jim calls the police and tells them about his emergency, the woman he was speaking with on the phone asks him if it's all a "practical joke" despite many of the buildings in the city having been clearly shown to be sinking along with Kadic. *When Odd shoots one of his arrows at the Hornet, the leaves on the bonsai tree behind the tower disappear. Yet in the next scene, they appear again. Gallery ca:Enfonsar-se es:Tocando fondo fr:36ème dessous gl:Ataque subterráneo pt:A bater no fundo it:Odd innamorato pl:Odcinek 23 "Impreza" ro:Punct terminus ru:Предел sr:Припрема за журку Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Rock Bottom? Category:Code Lyoko Category:Needs Images